


Dean's First Day of School (How Dean Really Gets The Amulet)

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy Sam, Fluff, Samulet, School, Son Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's nervous for his first day of pre-school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's First Day of School (How Dean Really Gets The Amulet)

Sam woke up to an excited Dean jumping on the bed. Sam laughed and sat up, pulling his son into his arms and planting a big kiss on his forehead.

"Excited for pre-school, baby?"

Dean nodded and tugged himself out of his father’s arms before running towards the kitchen, yelling for pancakes. Sam drug himself out of bed and followed Dean into the kitchen. His son had already pulled out the pancake mix and was pushing a chair towards the counter.

"Whoa there, buddy. How about you let daddy take care of breakfast and you go get dressed, okay?"

Dean nodded and ran off again. Sam chucked and began to cook breakfast. By the time Dean was dressed and sat down at the table, Sam had finished breakfast. Sam placed Dean’s plate in front of him, and then took the seat beside his son. Dean looked at his food and frowned, before climbing into Sam’s lap. He buried his face in Sam’s neck and whimpered, clinging tightly to his body.

"Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?" Sam rubbed slow circles on his son’s back, and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair.

Dean cried into Sam’s neck, sniffling and hiccuping. Sam continued to hush and comfort his son.

"Sc-awed to go to scwool, daddy," Dean hiccuped out, whimpering "Wanna stay wiff you."

Dean tangled his tiny hands into Sam’s shirt and clung to his dad.

"Oh, baby," Sam hugged his son tightly, and carried him back to the bedroom before sitting on the bed. "You don’t need to be scared. You’ll make lots of new friends, and get to play on the playground. It will be lots of fun, buddy, I promise."

Dean just shook his head and whimpered, burying his face in Sam’s chest. “Wanna stay wiff you, daddy.”

Sam nodded, and layed his son down, before going to his dresser. He pulled out the necklace his godfather had given to him. It was on a simple leather string. It was a gold amulet, shaped like a face. Bobby had told him when he was younger it would protect him, and Sam decided that’s just what his son needed.

"Here, buddy," Sam whispered, pulling Dean onto his lap. "You wear this from now on, and it will be like I’m always with you, even when I’m gone. It will protect you. Understand? It’s very special."

Sam slipped the amulet over Dean’s head, and his son smiled.

"I love you so much, buddy. You ready to go to school now?"

Dean nodded as Sam picked him up and carried him to the car.


End file.
